challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Deveraux
Appearance Amanda is someone you glance at a second or third time in a crowd, but after that it's all a matter of personal taste. Her looks are brash, bold, and very in your face. She has bright red, curly hair that one can't seem to get around noticing and bright green eyes, that mixed with the pale skin and the general air of mystery that surrounds the girl, tends to draw focus. She's not the type of gorgeous that makes men follow her around like morons, but she has been known to stop a few boys in their tracks to get a second look… that and she has a bust size that's not exactly small and a pair of lips that demand to be noticed. Overall she's good-looking and guys wouldn't mind having to listen to her from across the table, but she's not a Veela. Bio/History Elizabeth LaRouh - an American Pureblood - met a man by the name of Anthony Deveraux - A French Pureblood - and married him, moving to France to live out the rest of her days. Within the year they had one child - Amanda Deveraux - but no more then six months after the child's birth, Anthony died. For the next three years Elizabeth continued living in France, but she soon grew homesick and decided to move back to America. A year after, Elizabeth met an English bred, American raised Pureblood by the name of Henry Fawley, who had a young son the same age as Amanda. At first she didn't think it would work out, but a year after their meeting they married and a few months later got pregnant. Elizabeth would have changed her name, but she didn't want to have a different name from her four year old daughter and decided to hyphenate it, ending up with the name Elizabeth Deveraux-Fawley, which she gave to her and Henry's daughter, Tabitha Deveraux-Fawley. Personality Amanda is sneaky but other then that she really isn't your perfect Slytherin. She's only manipulative when she has to be, same to lying and the cold and calculated part of her personality. She does what she has to survive, other then that she stays out of everyone's drama. Now, she's quiet, yes, but if someone's stupid enough to get in her face, all shy, quiet tendencies go out the window and she doesn't mind getting in your face and telling you where to stick it. She tries to avoid this scenario, but if it happens, she's not going to lie down and let herself be kicked around, just isn't in her. She's generally polite, but it's a cold politeness that doesn't show much favoritism unless you're under the age of ten or have somehow gained her interest. She has a problem with letting her curiosity take her places she really shouldn't, and she's constantly trying to keep that curiosity in check while in Hogwarts, knowing that if she doesn't she's probably going to get herself in a bit of trouble. She's also studious, though she's not the girl who gets top marks in every one of her studies, she does do very well. She's also been known to walk right into the middle of a duel merely because she thinks it's uncalled for or the participants are acting childish. Strengths Potions Weaknesses Charms